1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the operating speed of a loom having a multi-color filling function, which is capable of selecting the optimum rotational speed according to each type of filling or weft insertion of yarn for improvement of loom productivity. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the operating speed of a loom according to each type of filling yarn taking into consideration the maximum allowable loom speed depending on the ease of breakage of the yarn or the ease of flying of the yarn on an air jet loom or a water jet loom. More particularly, the invention relates to a loom speed controlling apparatus which insures filling at a relatively low speed according to the ease of breakage or the difficulty of flying of the filling yarn and at a relatively high speed according to the difficulty of breakage or the ease of flying of the yarn.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the operating speed of a loom is limited by a variety of factors, the factor which is often decisive in multicolor filling is the physical characteristics of the filling yarns employed. This is because the yarn which is low in tensil strength and, hence, easy to break cannot be used advantageously a the filling in weaving unless the filling speed is properly restrained. In the case of an air jet loom or a water jet loom, there are yarns which are difficult to fly and those which are easy to fly, and compared with the latter, the former cannot be woven at a high filling speed.
Therefore, when a yarn of high tensil strength and a yarn of low tensile strength are used together as the filling and/or a yarn which is difficult to fly and a yarn which is easy to fly are used as the filling in multi-color filling, the loom speed is generally dependent on the yarn of the lowest tensile strength and/or the most difficult to fly, that is to say the yarn which cannot be woven unless the lowest filling or weft inserting speed is employed. There has not been available a system which would pay heed to the physical properties of various yarns and positively control the operating speed of the loom.
From the standpoint of productivity enhancement, the conventional technology is not reasonable in that excepting the case in which the current weaving run involves a filling yarn calling for a low filling or weft inserting speed either entirely or predominantly, there is sizable room for loom speed when the weaving job involves the use of other types of yarns in large proportions. In other words, since multi-color filling employs a variety of yarns in sequence to give a predetermined weave pattern, operating a loom at a constant speed throughout the job means an operation of the loom with much speed to spare when the loom is weaving yarns which are difficult to break or easy to fly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a loom speed controlling apparatus which determines and outputs the target rotational speeds of the loom spindle driving motor, as well as the takeup and other drive motors to be synchronized therewith, in association with the physical characteristics of the respective filling yarns and enables filling or weft insertion at speeds dependent on said target speeds, thereby insuring the highest possible productivity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loom speed controlling apparatus which insures accurate setting of target rotational speeds according to input signals and stored data for exact loom speed control.